The Rescues
by StaveryGirl
Summary: An accident leaves 9 newborn childrens' parents dead, and a married couple adopt them. 16 years later the teens enter High School, and secrets are to be kept. Two of them fall in love, one runs away, another hides something worth dying for, and one knows exactly what her siblings are hiding. The Rescues family struggles to trust each other, and find it harder to trust themselves.


**A/N: I see that my story description has got you to click the link, huh? I don't blame you, I think that this new story is going to be a good one! No, the nine children who's parents died are NOT related, they all come from different families but were adopted by the same people after the "accident". Now I know what all of you are wondering. Why are there quotations surrounding the word accident, that I can't tell you. I know what else you're thinking. Which characters are part of the nine? Well, there is Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Kira, Eliot, Cassidy, Dallas, and Trent. Now that I got that out of the way lets get on with the story!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin and Ally, and I'm not associated with Disney in any way. I don't own any of the characters except Juno Rescues, Jane Rescues, Lux Rescues, Sandy Shire, Talon Graze, Maxie Evans, Cynder Gloud, Trace Ember, and a few others here-and-there.**

* * *

** Austin...**

"Time for breakfast!" Mom's call had sent everyone rushing to the table. I was already sitting down, strumming my jet black guitar which sat on my lap. I looked up to see everyone at their seats, waiting to be served.

I come from a big family; there are eleven of us. First there's Dez. Dez is a very strange kid who comes up with the most insane plans and often makes odd noises. Dez didn't get along well with our sister Trish, who enjoys yelling and constantly gets hired and fired from jobs. Her best friend and sister Ally is the shy one that carries around a book that she never lets us touch. We have no idea what she writes in there.

Then there's Dallas who isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, he also seems to get confused easily. Dallas always hangs out with our brother Eliot. Eliot is a master when it comes to art, he can draw, paint, sculpt, and even more. Trent is another one of my brothers, and he's not afraid to get into arguments easily.

There is also Kira and Cassidy. Kira is the kind of girl who will paint her nails and do all the girly stuff, on the other hand, Cassidy is more chill and enjoys being with the guys. Finally there are our parents: Juno and Jane, and last but not least is me. My name is Austin, and music is my life.

My family is not your typical blood-related family though, none of us share the same blood. As newborns something had happened to all of our parents, and we were the lucky survivors. Mr. and Mrs. Rescues had adopted all nine of us; they gave us a family.

The one problem was that throughout our entire lives we barely spent time with each other, and none of us knew the other very well. Yes, I knew very little about my siblings because we all blocked each other out of our lives and didn't even care to get the chance to talk.

This year I planned to change that, we all did. We did things like a normal family though... Okay, we didn't do much as a family.

Unless fighting counted.

"Trent, would you hand me the ketchup?" Dez asked, pointing to the red bottle on the other side of the table next to Trent who shook his head. "You have two legs, get it yourself!" He retorted.

"But it's right by you!" Dez stated. "You could easily pass it to me." The rest of us just quietly ate our eggs in toast, watching the two bicker back-and-fourth. That was Trent for you, always picking fights.

"Yeah, I know I could," Trent said with a smirk on his face. "But I don't want to." Dez rolled his eyes and just stood up to grab the ketchup but Trent grabbed it and hid it behind his back. "Trent, give me the ketchup!" Dez screetched. Trent just laughed. "What ketchup?" He asked in between giggles.

Ally who sat in the chair next to me looked up from her food. "That's not funny Trent, just give him the ketchup and we can go back to eating peacefully." She said calmly, then added, "Please."

Ally was the peacemaker of the family. She didn't support violence, and always tried to stop our arguments. Trent grabbed the bottle. "Fine," he said and handed it to Dez. "Thank you," Ally murmured politely.

The rest of our morning was rather quiet... More quiet than usual. We had no trouble while waiting to take our turns in the bathroom to get ready for school. Today was our first day of High School, and all of us seemed nervous.

Who wouldn't be nevous? Especially when you just moved to Florida from New York and you didn't know anyone else in the school besides your siblings. We had to meet new people, get to know the teaches, memorize our schedules and locker combinations, and more of the every-year school routines.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," Ally whispered to Trish as we walked to MHS, but it was loud enough for me to hear. "Don't worry," Trish assured her. "You're going to be fine, we all will have eachothers' backs. Just be yourself."

They both noticed me eavesdropping, but didn't seem to mind. I nodded in agreement of what Trish had said. "We're like a wolf pack." I added while smiling. Ally showed more confidence in herself and took our advice.

Farther ahead of us were Dez, Eliot, and Dallas who were looking at their schedules and seeing which classes they had together. I began to grow curious and took mine out of my bag.

On the left hand side of the paper had my name: "Austin M. Rescues". I never was told what my middle name was, all I knew was that it started with an M. I glanced over to the right of the paper to see my student ID number: 8723.

I kept repeating that number in my head, knowing that it would come in handy sometime. I also took a look at my locker combination: 8, 12, 3. Easy enough to memorize!

The last thing I checked was my actual classes. The schedual read:

**A-Day:**

**1st...English...Mrs. Shire (Room 108)**

**2nd...Band...Mr. Gloud (Room 45)**

**(Lunch)**

**3rd...Math...Mr. Ember (Room 100)**

**4th...Advisory...Mr. Gloud (Room 45)**

**B-Day:**

**1st...Science...Mrs. Graze (Room 22)**

**2nd...History...Mrs. Evans (Room 76)**

**(Lunch)**

**3rd...Health...Mr. Jenemy (Room 70)**

**4th...Gym...Mr. Green (Outside)**

I didn't find it too bad, and I was pleased to have my band teacher be my advisory teacher as well. A-Days already seemed less painful than B-Days.

I looked over my shoulder to see Ally reading my schedual. "Hey," she spoke up. "We have the same exact classes together!" She handed me her paper and I looked over both of them. "You're right," I said, finding this cool, yet a little strange.

"Class buddies!" She exclaimed and we high-fived. Beside Ally, Trish's eyes were widened in shock. "Lucky!" She whined. "I hope that I have at least one sibling in every class, it'll make me feel more comfortable and safe."

Trish was right, we were lucky. I already felt better knowing that I would always have someone in my class who will look out for me, and I was to make sure to do the same.

**Cassidy...**

I walked down the hallways of MHS, it was a good idea of mine to get used to my new surroundings. Kira walked right beside me. She had decided to join me since we have first period class together.

"Hey Cass, do you think you'll make lots of friends? Because if you made as many friends as you did from the last few years you'd be super popular!" Kira exclaimed. "I wish that I had as many friends as you did..."

I laughed. "It's not that hard, you just got to act as cool as possible. Don't be afraid to take risks, and stay calm." I explained. "That doesn't sound to hard!" Kira screetched loudly.

"That's not a good example of staying calm," I said. "Sorry," Kira appologized. "I'm just nervous and excited, that's all." I quickly nodded and looked at Kira beside me who grew calmer now.

I continued to walk but I had felt something bump into me and I fell right on the floor. "Ow," I mumbled to myself as I rubbed my head where it had been hit. "Watch where you're going!" I heard an angry high-pitched voice scream.

I looked to see a small black haired girl on the floor in front of me, she obviously was the thing that had hit me. "Sorry," I said before standing up. The girl got to her feet too and rolled her eyes. "Sorry isn't going to cut it, you almost killed me!"

Great. Just great. Of course, there just had to be a drama queen!

I decided that I might as well try to be friendly though, so I held out my hand for her to shake it. "I'm Cassidy," I introduced myself. The girl just glared at my hand as if it were a piece of poop.

"Do you really expect me to touch your hand?" She said in a mean tone. I then took my hand away. "Forget it," I said, as I looked down at my feet.

The drama queen did take an interest in Kira though, and she even invited her to join their group that they called "The Pops". Kira had accepted the offer, and turns out that the girl's name was Sandy, Sandy Shire. The English teacher's daughter.

I had my suspisions about her, but Kira disagreed with me. "I thought that we are supposed to have each others backs, we're sisters!" I snapped at her after Sandy and her crew had left.

The bell had rang and we started walking to class in silence. I already knew that the school year was going to be a painful one for me. Perhaps I should just hang with the guys again?

What made me angry (and I rarely get angry) is that Kira was already leaving one of the pack members behind, and she promised that she would stick up for all of us.

**Dez...**

I sat at a desk in Science class, practically jumping up-and-down in excitement. I now had the opportunity to make new friends, meet my kind of people. The kind of people who were just about as wild as me.

A wacky-looking kid with spikey black hair sat in the desk next to me. "I'm Dez," I said. "Sup."

He laughed then said. "I'm Talon. Sup." After that we both cracked up. We seemed so alike already! Talon weared very funny shirts and dressed just about the same as me.

I knew we were going to be fast friends.

When the teacher walked in she stood in the front of the classroom and yelled, "Silence!" We all grew quiet as she gained our attention. "Okay class, I'm Mrs. Graze and I will be teaching your Science class."

"She's my mom," Talon whispered to me, and I nodded slowly. Talon raised his hand. "Yes, Talon." Mrs. Graze called on him to speak. "I have a question. When are the zaliens going to be here?"

Everyone in the room gave Talon strange looks, except for me. Things just got interesting. "There will be no zaliens, I just said that to get you to come to class on time," the teacher corrected.

Now things got boring again. Talon shook his head. "Not cool," he whispered. "You should never joke about Zaliens. Never." My jaw dropped. "Never ever," I agreed.

Talon seemed shocked, but he started to get excited. "You love zaliens too? AWESOMESAUCE!" I nodded. "Yeah, duh! All the zaliens movies are my favorites!"

"ZALIEN BRAIN SUCK!" We both yelled loudly and placed our hands on each other's heads. Mrs. Graze stood in front of our desks and whistled loudly. "There will be no brain sucking in class!" She ordered and we both stopped.

"Fine," Talon sighed as we went back to paying attention to what was going on in the lesson. The first day so far wasn't as bad as I was expecting it to be, and it was only first period!

**Trish...**

I wasn't having the best time of my life, mostly because I didn't have one sibling in any of my classes, which I found very odd since there are lots of us!

I know, this happens all the time. Somehow I'm the one who always gets unlucky when it comes to school. I did get to know some people though, that's always a good start, right?

It wasn't so bad, it was only the first day. All we did in class was discussing what we were going to do for the next year and what to bring each day. I was suprised that I haven't fallen asleep yet. Knowing me I would've been out already, but I managed to stay awake.

It was second period now, after this we'd be heading to lunch. The day felt like it was flying faster than time itself, that was pleasing to me.

2nd period = almost lunch = school day half-way over = Trish happy.

I wrote down the equation on my arm for a reason that was unknown for myself, but I was satisfied. I clicked the pen and layed it back down on my desk before staring at the clock, as bored as ever.

Ring bell ring! Ring! Ring! RING! RING! "RING I TELL YOU, RING!" I covered my mouth, realizing that I accidently yelled the last part out loud. I got stares from everyone as if I were crazy, at this rate they probably knew that I was.

"I mea-never mind," I said. "Just pretend that I never ever said that!" I shrunk back in my seat, flooded with embarrassment. To my relief, the teacher seemed to ignore it and gained his class' attention back.

the bell finally decided to go off, and everyone quickly grabbed their belongings and rushed out the door. I followed the crowd, but a voice behind me stopped me from moving any further.

It was Mr. Ember. "I got my eye on you De la Rosa," He said.

Oh great, first day and I was already despised by a teacher. How can this get any worst?

**Ally...**

"Ally! Austin!" I heard someone call us. We were in the cafeteria, the school day was half way through. I looked over to my left to see a red headed girl beckoning us to sit next to her. We walked over and placed our trays on the table before taking our seats.

"Hey Cynder!" I greeted her. We met Cynder in band, and she was really looking foward to meet new people. Turns out that her family just moved to Miami too, and her dad was our band teacher. Cynder was already acting as if we were her best friends, which was really good!

"So what's the deal with your family?" She asked. We told Cynder a little bit about us and we happened to mention all our siblings. "Well none of us are related," Austin said. "We were all adopted, it's a long story." He said, and I could tell that he really didn't want to go into too much detail about our history.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, there's me, Austin, Trish, Dez, Kira, Cassidy, Dallas, Trent, and Eliot." I said. "We're all the same age, in the same grade, and go to this same school."

Cynder had a hint of jealousy in her eyes. "Lucky!" She exclaimed. "That's so cool. I'm an only child, so it gets lonely sometimes..." Her voice trailed off as Austin and I exchanged glances, realizing that we were kind of lucky.

"What's it like being an only child?" Austin asked, a curious look forming on his face. "Oh," Cynder started. "It's really peaceful, but at the same time it can be quite boring. I bet your house is crazy though!" She pointed out.

Austin nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it does get crazy, a lot." I also gave a nod, remembering the bickering between Dez and Trent at the table. All that we did was fight, steal each other's money, fight some more, locked ourselves in our own rooms, fight, fight, oh and did I mention fight?

I sighed before taking a bite of my hamburger, realizing how starving I was. To my surprise it didn't even taste half bad. Everyone always tends to complain about how nasty cafeteria food was, and this is the first time I've ever had it. I always took a homemade lunch to school every day for the past few years, but this year I wanted to mix things up.

I honestly did not know what to think of this day, I was full of so many different emotions. I felt nervous to go to my other classes, but I felt glad and relieved that Austin would be there too. I also was happy that the morning went by so quickly. You what they say; time flies when you're having fun!

**Eliot...**

School was over at last, and I could finally get down to buisness. I sat at the desk in my room and took a look at some files that I have taken without permission, I did **NOT** steal them!

I scanned the papers carefully, looking for even the smallest clue. "Aha!" I exclaimed, raising my hands in the air. "These are it!" I reached into a drawer and pulled out more papers, which matched up with the others and created a sketch of some sort of plan. It was almost like a blueprint.

"Now I just got to figure out how to stop thi-" The door bursting open had interrupted me and I swiftly slammed a book on top of the files. Trish was standing there outside my room, looking at me as if I were a robber who broke into the house.

The strange look soon disappeared off of her face though, and she folded her arms. "Mom and Dad went bowling, and they said that _all_ of us have to spend time together. Something about 'bonding'" She said, and I nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right down!" I replied and waited until she left before putting the papers back into my drawer. "I can figure this out later," I murmured to myself before leaving my room and racing down the stairs.

I made my way into the family room to see everyone trying to decide on a movie. "Okay," Dez said while holding up a few movies. "We have Zaliens, Zaliens 2, Zalien 3, Zaliens 4, Zaliens 5, Zalie-" "Can we not watch a Zaliens movie?" Ally asked.

Trent laughed. "Why? Is wittle Ally scared?" He said in a mocking tone. "Hey!" Austin yelled, standing up. "Don't make fun of her!" Trent rolled his eyes and got to his feet as well. "Okay then, I'll make fun of you." He said.

I quickly stood in between the two. "No one is going to make fun of anyone, got that Trent?" I asked, looking him in the eye. He let out a sigh of annoyance. "Fine," he whispered, unsatisfied.

Everyone sat down once again to look in the box full of movies. It took quite some time to find a movie for everyone to agree on, but we finally managed to find one. We ended up choosing **(1)**The Chronicles Of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe. (You can't go wrong with a good fantasy movie, right?)

Throughout the entire movie I noticed some tension in between everybody. Trent appeared to be giving Dez and Dallas odd looks as if he was threatening them, and Cassidy and Kira sat far apart which is wierd since they usually are very close.

The only people who seemed to get along was Austin, Ally, and Trish. And me, well I was just being a loner as usual even though I sometimes despise being by myself.

Man, it's going to take quite some bonding time for us to get along. I just couldn't figure out if that was a good or bad thing.

* * *

**(1) I don't own The Chronicles Of Narnia, though I wish I did. Just out of curiousity, which is your favorite fantasy novel/movie? Narnia, Harry Potter, or Lord Of The Rings? Mine is obviously Narnia, but I want to hear your opinions.**

**I really enjoyed writing this, and I basically laughed to death while writing it too! Please send me in reviews to make me the happiest writer in the world, and don't forget to favorite/follow!**

**Throughout the whole fanfic I'd like you to copy and paste your favorite parts of the fanfic into your reviews, I'm curious to see what parts were best written.**

**So what do you think? Are you enjoying this story from the first chapter already? Do you like the idea? And also let me know your suggestions and ideas, I may want to use them!**

**Thank you for reading, I'll try to update ASAPP! :)**


End file.
